The present invention relates to an image processing system, a projector, a program, an information storage medium, and an image processing method which detect endpoints of a projection region based on sensing information.
In the case of projecting an image onto a screen using a projector, keystone distortion may occur in the projected image. As a method for correcting keystone distortion or the like, a method including sensing a projection region formed on a screen using a camera, and determining the shape of the projection region based on the sensing information to correct keystone distortion has been known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-108109 has disclosed an image processing system which projects two different calibration images, senses each of the calibration images, and determines the projection region based on the difference between the two pieces of sensing information, for example.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-108109 does not disclose the setting of exposure of the sensing means at the time of sensing.
In the case of a projector provided with a camera, the exposure setting of the camera is fixed at the setting in an ideal use environment in which the influence of external light does not occur.
However, the influence of external light may occur in an actual use environment. In order to accurately correct image distortion, a projector must accurately determine the projection region by acquiring accurate sensing information even in such a case. In the case where the projection distance is great or the reflectance of the screen is low, the projected image becomes darker, whereby it may be difficult for the camera to accurately sense the image.
In an actual use environment, a part of the projected image may be displayed outside the screen due to the restrictions on the installation position of the projector or the like. A projector or the like which appropriately adjusts the position of the projected image or the like even in such a case has been demanded.